Loulou de Montmartre
by jgarnier4
Summary: J'ai apporté un approfondissement à une situation d'une certaine délicatesse. Il s'agit du triangle Loulou/Gaby/Charles. C'est un moment qui m'a profondément intéressée de par son ambiguïté, surtout au niveau des sentiments de Gaby et Loulou. Si vous voulez la suite voici mon mail : jgarnier4@icloud.com Bonne lecture !


C'était le soir, en revenant d'un spectacle de danse. Loulou dansait dans la rue, elle effleurait les pavés humides de Paris de ses pas gracieux. Tout en virevoltant, elle chantonnait un air bien connu, celui que le célèbre peintre Edgar Degas jouait si souvent au piano et qui avait été le thème de ce soir.

Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette qui la stoppa nette dans sa course folle. Elle ne distinguait pas nettement l'identité du personnage dans la pénombre. Un frisson parcourut son échine.. Et si c'étaient les hommes de main de l'homme à la canne d'argent ? Ou lui même.. Venu pour la supprimer définitivement. Elle commença à sentir la tête lui tourner. Elle voulut faire marche arrière, mais une voix l'interpella.

Charles raccompagna Loulou jusqu'à la grande porte du Ciel, lui fit un baisemain rendu par un signe de tête rapide de la jeune fille. La voyant dans le besoin d'être un peu seule, Charles n'insista pas et remonta dans le fiacre qui repartit aussitôt, non sans un long regard du jeune homme pour sa bien aimée.

Loulou rentra et gravit immédiatement les longs escaliers du bâtiment, sans prêter attention aux appels curieux de ses amis. Elle s'affaissa sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Elle ferma les yeux. Soudain elle se sentit vide, comme si une part d'elle était actuellement furieuse et amère dans les bureaux du Clairon. Loin d'elle.. Et pas de retour annoncé de sitôt.. Avec Charles dans les parages, elle pouvait dire adieu aux marques d'affection de son meilleur ami. Charles.. Un jeune fortuné qui se dispute sans cesse avec son père. Il pouvait la comprendre aisément, sa mère étant morte au cours de ses 6 ans. Avec lui, Loulou se sentait bien, libre. Plus de courses poursuite, plus d'assassinats imminents, de prises de tête et de mesures de sécurité. Cependant, elle se surprenait aussi pencher vers Gaby. Peut-être était-ce surtout de l'amitié que la jalousie des deux garçons rendait ambiguë.. Elle était perdue.

Loulou soupira et tenta de laisser de côté ses pensées tourbillonnantes pour pouvoir répondre à l'appel de sa bienfaitrice. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir droit au questionnaire complet, et elle n'en était que peu ravie.

Elle tira sa chaise et s'assit. Gertrude commença à servir la soupe.

Elle refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Loulou poussa sa chaise.

Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Loulou renifla, dubitative. Son ami n'était tout de même pas si égoïste.

Soudain on entendit deux coups sur la porte.

Loulou sourit. Elle remercia ses amis et mangea un peu de soupe. Après quelques blagues des comédiens pour la détendre qui ne lui firent pourtant esquisser qu'un petit sourire contrit, la jeune fille bailla.

Ils s'éclipsèrent avec un petit signe de main et disparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Loulou s'allongea et exténuée, sombra dans un profond sommeil, dans la maison du ciel habitée de tous ses anges gardiens.

«Tu v-viens Loulou?»

La jeune fille sortir brusquement de sa torpeur soudaine, et suivit Charles à l'intérieur du grand musée de Paris. Ce matin, il était venu la chercher au Ciel pour l'emmener à un repas d'inauguration du plus prestigieux musée de la capitale. Surprise, Loulou s'était sentie gênée. Elle, aller assister à une cérémonie aussi importante, avec cette apparence ? Mais Charles, conscient du malaise de son amie, lui a alors tendu un paquet en riant. Et lorsque Loulou l'ouvrir, elle découvrit avec stupeur une magnifique robe blanche assortie d'un sac de cuir et d'un chapeau à noeud. Elle avait laissé échapper une exclamation, totalement charmée. Puis elle avait sauté au coup de Charles, en riant à son tour. Une fois la tenue passée, celui-ci laissa traîner un regard plus que conquis sur la jeune duchesse qui lui faisait face. Elle tourna sur elle-même en mouvements gracieux, ravie. Charles lui tendit le bras, et ainsi ils se dirigèrent vers la diligence. Soudain, Loulou s'arrêta net et éclata de rire. Charles, dérouté, la questionna sur son hilarité. Elle lui répondit, dans un souffle : «Les chaussures !» puis repartit dans un rire communicatif, car elle fut rejointe de Charles quelques secondes après.

«J'arrive !»

Sur les talons haut, Loulou peinait à suivre la cadence de son ami, étant donné qu'elle s'arrêtait également sur chaque œuvre pour l'admirer, pensive. Peut-être que son portrait serait aussi dans une exposition, un jour ? Monsieur Dégas avait beaucoup de talent et elle se plaisait à poser.


End file.
